Question: What is the largest four-digit number that is divisible by 4?
Explanation: A number is divisible by 4 if and only if the number formed by its last two digits are divisible by 4.  The largest two-digit number that is divisible by 4 is 96, so the largest four-digit number that is divisible by 4 is $\boxed{9996}$.